Agent Sophie
by SparkyGal
Summary: Reid had tried his best to keep his relationship a secret but when a case is given to the BAU and the lead on the task force is the very women you're in love with will he be able to stop his team from finding out or will his behaviour give him away.
1. Chapter 1

Hello :) o.k so the story is rated M (for safety) but this rating may change with each chapter. This chapter is rated M. Hope you like :) Haven't written fan fic for a while :s let me know what you think :)

Sophie's POV

I lay with my head on Spencer's lap drifting in and out of sleep; he sat lazily playing with my hair.

The last scenes of an old black and white movie played out on the television, I had given up trying to stay awake to watch it and Spence had turned the volume down when he noticed I had my eyes closed.

The sudden ringing made Spencer jump, knocking me from my sleep. I shut my eyes tighter hoping I had dreamed that sound. I knew it wasn't my phone, after working non-stop for the past week trying to catch a shooter terrorising New York I had turned it off telling my team they could deal with whatever came up over the next few days on their own.

"Sorry I woke you" Spence whispered, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"Tell them your mine for the next week … they can have you back after that" I mumbled, moving so he could get up and stop the constant high pitched noise.

I sat up rubbing my eyes and yarning. I was so exhausted; the lack of sleep over the past week had finally caught up with me and it made my body ache and my head hurt, I was hoping that over the next week I could finally stop my brain reciting every little detail of the pass couple cases I had been working on, all I wanted to do was sleep and watch old movies with Spencer while he told me insignificant statistics about the era it was made in.

"Hey Garcia" he answered placing the phone to his ear. It was just past midnight, it was unlikely this was a social call.

I was still in the same clothes I had come from work in. I already had a bag packed in the car so there was no need for me to go home first, I drove straight here. Once inside we had both crashed out of the sofa, only moving to eat the pizza we had delivered. I picked up our glasses and plates and walked over to the sink, pilling them in and started running the hot water.

"I'm supposed to be on vacation" I heard Spencer sign. Well I knew where this was going. So much for spending a few days together.

"O.K. I'll be there in an hour" I heard the click as he shut the phone. There was a long silence as if he was trying to decide the best way to tell me.

He moved over to where I was standing and turned the hot tap off.

"I'm so sorry Sophie" He whispered. When I didn't response he span me round so I was looking at him.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise" he bent down slightly trying to make eye contact with me.

"It's fine" I lied, it wasn't fine but there was nothing I could do, it came with the job and I had done the same thing to him just weeks ago.

I felt Spencer place his hand under my chin; he lifted my head gently and kissed me so softly it was as if his lips were barely touching mine.

"I love you" he whispered pulling away slightly.

I looked into his eyes feeling that same warm homely feeling I always had when I looked at him.

"I love you too" I said wrapping my arms around his neck he positioned his arms around my waist and placed tender kisses along my collar bone and made his way up to just behind my ear.

I moaned into his neck as he sucked on the secret spot just under my ear that only he knew turned my knees to jelly. That was all the encouragement he needed, I felt his grip around my waist tighten as he pulled me even closer to him, the kisses he placed along my jaw line were a little harder and rushed.

"I thought … you had work" I whispered trying to get my words out in the right order as I felt his teeth grazed lightly against my throat.

"I've got a little bit of time" he smiled there was a predatory look in his eyes as his lips connected with mine once again, he was rougher this time slipping his tongue into my mouth and quickly winning dominance over mine.

We were pushed for time, Spencer practically ripped my shirt off and then started on my jeans, I followed suit unbuttoning his shirt but he pulled it off his shoulders and through it too the floor where it lay next to mine. I felt my jeans drop to the floor and I stepped out of them as I managed to tug his belt undone along with the button and zip. He helped push them over his hips.

I could feel how much he wanted this, I could feel him pushed against me and how hard he was. I leant into him more arching my hips, he groaned into the kiss. In a frenzied moment he removed my underwear and his own and picked me up and placed me onto the kitchen counter.

"I've missed you so much" he groaned into my neck spreading my legs open.

He pushed into me then with one rough movement.

"Oh … Spence" I moaned entangling my hands into his hair.

The pace was fast and a little rougher than normal; there was a slight desperation to his touch as if he felt the need to feel every part of me before he left for another case.

The pace fastened as we both got closer. I was the first to fall apart, Spencer coming moments after. I rested my head against his shoulder trying to catch my breath.

"Don't go" my request was barely audible. He pulled me into a tighter hug.

"Promise me you'll get some sleep while I'm away" he said ignoring what I had asked.

I signed "I promise"

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he kissed me on the forehead.

I watched as he wandered into his bedroom to get dressed and pack a go bag.

I picked up his discarded shirt from the floor and put it on starting to feel the chill that was suddenly in the air. I strolled over to the sofa and leant up against the arm waiting for Spencer to reappear.

It didn't take him long to get dressed, he marched back out of his room wearing a light blue shirt and black trousers and chucked his go bag near the door.

He walked over to where I was standing and drew me into another hug.

"Be careful please" I said holding on to him cherishing the last remaining moments I had with him.

"I will" he said I could feel the smile against my neck.

"I'm not kidding … I don't want you getting shot or something … I would actually like to spend some time with you" I felt him chuckle. He released me from the firm hold he had on me and took my face with both of his hands.

"I'll be back in a couple days … I promise I'll be careful … and I will spend the rest of the week making it up to you" he smiled. Spencer had an infectious smile I couldn't help but smile back at him even if I was hurting inside.

He kissed my forehead and then my lips.

I watched again as he walked over to his go bag and this time headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello :) this chapter is a little short than the first. Theres a little bit of back story and fluffiness :) rated K :)

thank you for all the reviews so far :)

Reid's POV

I through my go bag under the desk and slumped down in my chair, I just couldn't get over the guilty feeling I had over leaving, I could tell that she wanted to talk about the traumatic couple of weeks she had had at work, could see how much it killed her when I got that call but I still left, even though I had booked the vacation, had told everyone I was visiting my mother but I still packed the bag and said goodbye. I ran my hands through my hair and stared down at the desk.

"Hey kid … you get the call too?" Morgan asked placing his bag under his desk and wondering over to mine.

I just nodded my answer as Hotch marched out of his office and motioned for us to go into the conference room.

"We are just waiting for Prentiss and then we can start" Hotch said as we filtered into the conference room and found our seats.

"Hey Spence I thought you were going to Vegas for the week" JJ said sitting in the chair next to me.

"My flight was in the morning" I answered.

I didn't like lying to them, especially JJ but Rossi was Sophie's Uncle and they were really close I couldn't tell the team until Sophie had told him. Plus it was nice having some aspect of my life that wasn't their business that they couldn't tease me about or profile. As far as I could tell they had no clue about the relationship and I had no plan at the moment to tell them.

"Sorry I'm late" Prentiss murmured as she walked through the door, picking a seat between Morgan and JJ.

The briefing only lasted 10 minutes. Hotch quickly gave us the details of the case, explained that the unsub had already kidnapped and murdered 4 college students in the past 2 months and now a further 2 girls were missing. Fearing that they may only have days left until the unsub killed one or both of the girls the police needed our help to catch him before he had a chance to hurt them.

"Wheels up in 30" Hotch ordered, vacating the meeting room and heading for his office. I got to my feet quickly sensing another question and answer session from JJ but was too slow.

"Hey Spence wait up" She said grabbing my elbow before I could leave the room.

"Are you ok?" she asked concern in her eyes.

"Yer I'm fine" I smiled hoping she would believe me.

"Oh ok … you just seem … I don't know distant" she squeezed my arm gently watching my facial expressions for a sign but I just smiled again.

"I'm fine just a little tired"

"You and me both kid" Morgan said appearing from no where. "You riding in with me?" he asked, JJ gave me a sympathetic smile and made her way out of the room. I followed behind.

"Yer let me just grab my bag"

24 hours later and I was sat in my hotel room maps and case files littering my bed and floor. We were no closer to finding the unsub and already the body of one of the missing college students had turned up, dumped on the out skirts of town. Hotch had ordered us to get some rested but I just couldn't seem to slow myself down enough to relax and sleep.

I knew it was late but I had to speak to her.

I hit the speed dial and before I could really think about what I was doing the phone was ringing.

"Hello" I instantly felt bad hearing the confusion and sleepiness in her voice.

"Hey … I'm sorry I woke you" I half whispered knowing that Morgan was only in the next room.

"It's ok … I had fallen asleep on the couch anyways" hearing Sophie's voice made me feel complete in a way even I with an IQ of a 180 couldn't explain. No other women had made me feel this way, made me feel loved without even saying the words, made me feel safe.

"So how's the case going?" she asked still sleepy. I pushed the files to one side and plopped onto the bed resting against the headboard.

"Not great … we are no closer to finding the unsub … there's something missing from the profile just can't figure out what" I answered, hearing the coffee machine start to warm up in the background.

"I saw on the news that they found another body" she finished letting a yarn escape before she continued. "What have you guys got so far"

I recited the facts of the case, went over what little profile we had and gave a detailed report of the victims. Sophie listened, asking questions often. It was a welcomed relief being able to talk through the case with someone that wasn't involved. I had to pause a few times thinking that she had fallen back to sleep but she would soon tell me to continue. It was an hour later when she finally told me to get some sleep.

"It's weird … sleeping in your bed without you there" she signed. There was a long pause, I wanted nothing more than to tell her I'd be home soon, that I'd be there in bed with her wrapped up in my arms, but I couldn't get her hopes up like that, I couldn't give her promises I was unsure if I could keep.

"I miss you" was all that I could say.

"I know …"

"I love you Sophie"

"I love you too Spence"

And with that I was alone again in my hotel room. I turned out the light and slid under the covers hoping that sleep would soon make this aching feeling in my chest go away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a really long time, but I have the writing bug again so should hopefully get a lot of the story up soon. I hope you like :) Please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 3

Sophie's POV

I awoke to the loud cry from my phone and the blinding morning light through the half open curtains. Squinting I located the noise and dragged the cell to my ear.

"Agent Colby" I answered.

"There's been another kidnapping" the instant I heard the voice on the other end of the phone I jolted upright.

"But Sir I thought there hadn't been any chatter for months, why would they go dark for so long but start up again so quickly" I heard my Boss sign, he was an unbreakable and collected man Agent Keen but the recent high profile kidnappings and pressure from above had started to show the cracks.

"I'm cutting your vacation short, I need you back in as soon as possible working this case" his firm tone made me realise there was no arguing this, so I made my way into the kitchen collecting up my things as I went.

"I'm about 30 minutes away, is the rest of the team in?" I asked knowing the answer would be yes. I picked up a pair of black jeans and while holding the phone between my ear and my shoulder I started getting dressed.

"Everyone is here" there was a long pause, normally Keen was to the point, abrupt almost cruel in a way but there was an uncertainty to that response that made me worry.

"Colby … the director has made me call in another team on this one, now you and your team will still be point but the director thinks that maybe the BAU will be able to assist in some way, I told him that you and every agent on that team are the best in the FBI but he needs to be showing that he is doing everything he can to shut down this terrorist group" I sat down on the couch, slightly shocked at what I had just heard and suddenly feeling sick to the pit of my stomach, the kind of sick feeling I had before going into an exam.

"The BAU?" was all I could say.

"I have spoken to their technical annalist … Miss Garcia … she has informed me that they will be landing in 30 minutes, Agent Hotcher, their unit chief is expecting you, I need you to get them up to speed on the case so far, I have emailed you over the latest case file" the uncertainty that shone through before was gone, the order was direct and firm, I knew there was nothing I could say to get out of this, I would just have to grit my teeth and pretend I didn't know Spencer Reid, it's not like the whole of his team were the country's best profilers able to see through any thinly veiled acting I could do over the next few days … maybe longer. My anxiety made my stomach turn even more. This day was not going to end well.

I got ready in less then 10 minutes and was out the door and in the car before I even had a chance to back out of what I was doing. No one knew about Spencer and I, it was something we had agreed to in the very beginning even before It had got serious that we wouldn't tell anyone, we'd keep it secret, from this team, my team, our families. Adding everyone else into the mix would just complicate things, this relationship was suppose to be simple, we're in love it should just be easy, but this situation felt anything but easy. My stomach made another rolling sensation as I started up the car and drove out onto the street. I tried calling Spencer again but his phone was off, "Maybe it would be better if he didn't know I was going to be turning up at his office or maybe not, maybe we could tell everyone that we're friend, good friends, they know we have met before at Uncle Dave's Christmas party, they would believe that we were friends … maybe … maybe not" I was talking to myself and biting my lip, I needed to get a grip of myself, I had a job to do, I needed to focus, get my head back in the game and stop thinking about myself when some poor family was going through hell.

I walked through the doors to the BAU and was immediately greeted by a vibrantly dressed blond woman, who I knew from Spencer's descriptions and the Christmas party was Garcia.

"Hi, Agent Colby" she smiled holding out her hand.

"Please call me Sophie" I smiled back shaking her hand. "You're Garcia right?, I think we met briefly at one of my uncle's Christmas parties. My Boss told me you'd be waiting, is the team back yet?" I had a quick look around the room, most of the desks were empty, it was only 7am, I couldn't see Spencer. They probably weren't back yet … hopefully.

" Actually they have just got in and are ready and waiting in the meeting room, if you want to follow me" she smiled again and started to shuffle forwards, I blindly followed trying to slow my breathing, I had debriefed the director of the FBI, had lunch with the secretary of defence, why was I so nervous about speaking in front of a small team of profilers. _Get a grip_ I told myself.

As I neared the meeting room I could hear the ideal chit chat from inside, taking a deep breath I walked through the door, trying to portray an air of professionalism and confidence but feeling more like a child who had turned up to school wearing last seasons shoes.

"Hotch, we're ready" Garcia said bring the room to silence. She went and took her seat next to who I remembered was Morgan and I was left in the doorway with the entire team staring back at me.

"Agent Colby" Hotch said extended his hand to me. I kept myself focused and tried not to meet the eyes of the other members of the BAU.

"_Sophia_" the over-exaggerated Italian accent could only come from one man; David Rossi stood and pulled me into a tight embrace kissing me on each cheek. He was one of the only people that I allowed to call me Sophia, I much preferred Sophie.

"Hi Dave" I smiled, it had been a while since I'd seen my Uncle but he always gave me a sense of home. I pulled away and straighten up and it was then that I saw Spencer, his face was indifferent but it was his eyes that gave him away, it was the look of utter disbelief.

"Hi, Reid right?" I smiled and held out my hand, Spencer seem to just stare at me for what seemed like a life time then remembered where he was.

"Erm yer, I think we talked at the Christmas party last year … Sophie isn't it?" Spencer said, shaking my hand and smiling back, I wondered if I was the only one in the room that could see through this lame attempt at not knowing each other. I felt Spencer grip my hand tightly and then let go, turning back round to look at the screen at the front of the room.

"and I remember Morgan, JJ and Prentiss" I smiled gesturing to the rest of the team sat around the table.

"Right should we start?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reid's POV

I couldn't believe she was stood there in front of me, here in the BAU, in front of my friends. I was trying so hard to control my micro expressions to make it seem as if I didn't know Sophie and wasn't fazed by her presents here today but I was finding it difficult. She looked stunning as normal, a little on edge but considering the situation she was in I wasn't too worried. At least she looked well rested.

I let my eyes wonder over her perfect frame taking in every inch of her, the black skinny jeans clung to her figure showing off her amazingly slender legs, her white blouse followed the contours of her body and the black blazer hung off of her giving the outfit the professional edge that she would need for work. I was astounded everyday that she could love me as much as I loved her.

From the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Morgan, he was staring straight at me, and a slight smirk played on his lips. I torn my eyes off Sophie and met his gaze. His smirk just grew bigger then he turned his head back to face Sophie and Hotch who looked as if they were ready to start.

"Right… I'm Special Agent Colby for those of you that might not know and I head up the Joint Terrorism Task Force here DC. Before I start I need you all to understand that what I'm about to disclose is highly classified, the victims involved in this case are some of the most powerful people in Washinton and because of this we have had a full media blackout on the case." She paused, I had never really seen her this nervous before, Sophie was one of the most confident people I knew, I wanted nothing more than to reassure her, smile, just to show support, but then that would give us away.

Sophie nodded to Garcia, the screen suddenly came to life showing multiple pictures.

"We have had 9 kidnapping cases in the past 6 months, all high profile families, all with the same signature and all receiving the same ransom video. The terrorist group seems to be home grown. We think they targets families of high profile business men and politician and they always takes the children. Three have been returned alive, the rest were sent back to the families piece by piece" Sophie finished and looked at the screen where the photos showed small brown boxes containing body parts, the horror was evident in her eyes, she hadn't mentioned this case at home but looking back it was easy to see why she hadn't been sleeping that well. I looked down at the ipad screen in front of me and started flicking through the photos.

"Why were three returned?" JJ asked, not even attempting to look at the pictures on her ipad, since having Henry cases involving kids really ate away at her, she would try to distance herself as much as possible.

"The first three ransom asked for money we guessed this was to help fund their operation, the families managed to get the money together, they made the drops and the kids would turn up at payphones with enough money to call home" Sophie answered. "As much as I hate to admit it this group is good, they leave no trace, no witnesses, nothing …. We don't have a lot to go on" She stopped.

"What did they ask for in the other 4 ransoms" Prentiss asked, still making her way through the photos and reports.

"Well that's when things got a lot more complicated"

"I'll say" Rossi interjected. "It seems they want the fathers to commit murders for them" he finished.

"We couldn't let them do it, and because of that the children died" She looked down at her feet then, she was blaming herself for the decision she had to make by law that meant a young child would die.

I cleared my throat, hoping my voice would come out clear and calm I said "why have we been called in now?" Sophie looked up, slightly shocked that I'd spoken; she held my gaze for a few seconds then looked back at the screen where Garcia had put a new picture.

"This is 10 year old Ling, she is the daughter of a Chinese businessman who owns the biggest export and import company in DC, she was taken 12 hours ago, and we were notified this morning. If they stick to their normal schedule, then we have 12 hours before the family receive a package containing notification that they have the child and the ransom video" She finished, closing the file she was holding. It was Hotch that spoke next.

"We will be working with the Joint Terrorism Task Force on this case in their headquarters, the cars are waiting to take us, we are on the clock with this one… Garcia you will be joining us" and with that Hotch picked up his things from the table and walked out the room prompting the others to gather their things.

I slowly got my stuff together hoping to catch Sophie on the way out but she was talking to Garcia so I filtered out with the rest of the team.

"Hey kid" Morgan grabbed hold of my shoulder and span me round. "What's with you and Agent Colby?" he smiled, raising his eyebrow. I felt my heart pump a little faster, was it that easy to tell, I knew Morgan was good at his job but Sophie and I had barely spoken, how could he tell.

I shrugged my shoulders "What do you mean"

"Come on kid don't give me that, I mean she's pretty damn fine I can see why you like her" Morgan's grin just seem to grow bigger the more uncomfortable he made me feel.

"I don't like her" was all I could mumble, it was true in a way, like wasn't a strong enough feeling for the way I felt about Sophie.

"I saw you checking her out in there… maybe after the case you could ask her out… get a little action?" he winked.

"There was defiantly a spark between you two … I'd maybe not tell Rossi that your into his niece though" JJ interjected as she walked past, obviously over hearing Morgan's conversation with me.

"Hey, JJ and I could talk to her see if the feeling is mutual" Morgan looked very pleased with his idea. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to date her and even if I did I wouldn't need your help, now can we stop talking about this" I picked up my bag and pushed my way passed Morgan heading for the door.

"What's his problem" I heard Morgan say as I made my way to the elevator. It irritated me that no one on this team thought I was capable of finding a girl and having a relationship with her without their help.

"Reid" I turned around to see Hotch gesturing for me to walk back over to where Sophie and he were talking. As I neared I could hear them discussing the case.

"Reid I'll need you working the geographical profile when we get to JTTF headquarters … you'll be working closely with Agent Colby on this case, I hope that won't be a problem?" he asked, it was unusual question, I had never known Hotch ask me this before.

"No, that will be fine" I answered.

"Good, because I could really use some help narrowing down where the groups base command could be" Sophie said smiling at me. "Hotch said you can name every street in DC and tell me any point of interest in that area … that's pretty remarkable"

"I'll meet you both at the car" Hotch said as his phone started to ring, he started walking towards the elevators finally leaving me alone with Sophie.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you like the next Chapter, I feel like this story is becoming very easy to write let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 5

Sophie's POV

Spencer still had that look of disbelief in his eyes as Hotch walked away. I had a quick look round to make sure the rest of the team weren't in ear shot.

"Spence say something" I said making sure he could see how concerned I was.

"I can't believe you're here" was all he said.

"Believe me this wasn't my idea … we just need to make it through this case" I smiled, I felt as if I was reassuring myself more than Spencer.

"That may be harder than you think" Spence said looking down at his feet, avoiding eye contact "Morgan seems to think I have a _crush _on you" he sounded almost embarrassed.

I let a giggle escape "well you were kind of checking me out in there … was a little off putting" I smiled trying to put him at ease but with this comment he looked slightly hurt.

"I wasn't checking you out … why do people keep saying that" he mumbled.

"I was only playing" I reached out a touch his hand but he pulled away.

"Don't" he said and with that I took an involuntary step back, he'd never acted this way towards me before, he was normally upbeat and positive, he was normally the one talking me out of these sort of moods, I felt wounded in a way I thought he could never make me feel.

I had nothing to say, I just turned and headed for the elevators, hearing my heart beat in my ears, I felt stupid that such a small gesture could make me feel like this, I took a deep breath and hit the button to call for the elevator.

I rode the elevator to the ground floor alone, giving me chance to gather my thoughts. When I got there I saw the two black SUV's waiting to take us to the JTTF offices which were only a 15 minute drive from here. I climbed into the first car just in time to see Spencer arrive and be called over by Prentiss who was stood by the second car with JJ and Morgan.

Reid's POV

I felt awful.

As soon as she walked away from me I realised what I had done. Pushing her away, the one person I loved more than anything, was probably one of the most stupid things I ever done and why, because I was annoyed at Morgan for treating me like a kid, he always did that, ever since I had met him. I'd been a prize idiot.

I had never really believed anyone when they said that love could make you feel physical pain. Love was just a chemical reaction that happened in your brain, you didn't feel love with your heart and your heart couldn't break, but this tightening feeling I had in my chest and the sick feeling I had in the pit of my stomach made me start to see things in a different way.

I was desperate to talk to her; I needed to apologize for my actions but by the time I reached the ground floor she was already getting into the car. Prentiss waved me over to the second car; I wondered over and took my seat in the back.

Morgan was driving with JJ in the front while Prentiss and I occupied the back seats.

"Are you okay? You seem quiet" Prentiss asked, lowering her voice so Morgan and JJ couldn't hear.

"Yer … I'm fine" I mumbled, I wasn't even trying not to sound miserable, I was exhausted and the thought of going on another case feeling the way I did made me feel even more worn out.

"I'm worried about you Reid" Prentiss said, I had notice that both Morgan and JJ had got increasing more quiet in the front of the car.

"We're all worried about you Spence … don't push us away" JJ pleaded turning in her seat to look at me. I carried on staring out my window.

"if you've … fallen off the wagon … then we can help, we're all here for you Spence, none of us want you to go through what you did last time alone, just let us help you" JJ finished.

"Is that what you think is happening, I'll have you know Jennifer that I haven't touched Dilaudid in years and I have no intentions of doing so" I don't know what came over me, I lost my tempter twice in one day to people I cared about, what kind of person did that make me?.

"Come on kid, what did you expect us to think, you've been distant, secretive, moody, we've just trying to help" Morgan said sticking up for JJ.

I took a deep breath, I could see how they had made the connection, I hadn't been myself lately, as things had got more serious with Sophie I had started to become more distant with the team fearing they would figure out my secret. It felt stupid that I had gone to all these lengths to make sure they didn't find out about Sophie and I when all they would be is happy for me.

"I'm sorry for shouting" I said looking at JJ who gave me a sympathetic smile.

"We are all here for you if you want to talk" Prentiss said squeezing my hand.

"I know" I gave them my best smile which they all seemed happy with, JJ turned round facing the front again and I went back to scaring out the window.

I vowed that after the case I would tell them about my relationship with Sophie, but then I guess that would depend on if I still had a relationship to tell them about.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys hope you like the update. This chapter gives you move of an insight into Sophie and her team. This is more of a filler kind of chapter but needed to get it out of the way to make the whole story make sense. Will be more Spencer and Sophie moments in the next chapter which will hopefully be up shortly. Thank you for all of the reviews and follows, they really mean a lot to me to know that other people are getting just as much enjoyment out of this as I am.

Chapter 6

Sophie's POV

We drove the 15 minutes to the JTTF offices in silence as we all looked over the case files; once we arrived we passed through security and headed in the elevators down to the basement level where my team were situated.

As soon as the elevator doors opened we were met by the over bubbly, over talkative Amy Herring, my second in command and one of my closest friends. She was a few years younger than me, very slight in build with the most beautiful blue eyes, I could see why the guys on my task force wanted to date her, but she always managed to hold her own.

"Thank GOD your back, I mean this morning has been hectic, we've had like a million phones calls, I've been trying to sort out the media situation and a safe house for the rest of the family" she took a moment to hand over some files and then continued.

"I've arranged for two more agents to go to the family home, dug _all _the files out and arranged them in the meeting room like you asked, oh and by the way your phone is still switched off which hasn't gone unnoticed by Keen who is trying to get hold of you … well hey handsome" She looked straight pass me to Morgan who smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm special agent Derek Morgan" the charm was practically dripping off him and Amy was lapping it up. She giggled.

"I'm special agent Amy Herring … pleased to meet you"

I coughed loudly "Amy … Focus" she reluctantly pulled her gaze from Morgan and looked back to me.

"Everything is set up and there's a fresh coffee for everyone in the meeting room" she finished handing me the last of the files in her hand; she smiled sweetly at Morgan one last time and headed back to her desk.

"Wow" was all Morgan said.

"Yer that's pretty much the reaction she gets from most guys" I headed in the same direction Amy went, passing a few of my team as I went.

I made my way to the front of the room, stopped and turned to face my team, the BAU lined up next to me.

"Hey guys can I have your attention for two minutes" after a few seconds the room went quiet.

"As I'm guessing your all aware by now the BAU will be consulting on the kidnapping case and helping us to apprehend the group responsible … This is special Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Jareau, Prentiss, Dr Reid and their technical annalist Miss Garcia" I made my way down the line with each agent nodding or waving, I had to make an exceeded effort not to call Reid by his first name.

"Guys, this is my team … Agent Herring, who you have already met" I said pointing to her desk as she waved back and batted her lashes, mostly for Morgan's benefit.

"Special Agent Shaw" I pointed to the back of the room to where Tony Shaw was sat his cell phone to his ear, he smiled and raised a hand in acknowledgment. Tony was my go to guy for tactical advice, he was street smart and an amazing shot.

"Special Agent Carter" Nick Carter waved towards the team, he was a handsome guy, olive skin, dark eyes, well built, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive but most women did, which is why he had a reputation for being a bit of a player, I'd have to keep an eye on him with the female agents in the BAU.

"Special Agent Jones" Conor Jones was one of my newer agents, he'd transferred from NCIS and so far was fitting in well, he saw himself as the team clown and frequently had me crying from laughter.

"And finally our technical annalist Scott" I said pointing to the young guy sat behind the four computer screens, he was a sweet kid, at the age of 23 he had graduated from MIT with a PHD in computer science. Realising the entire office was staring at him; he pulled his earphones out and wheeled back from his desk so we could see him.

"Hey boss … when did you get back?" he asked innocently, he wasn't the most observant person I had on the team which is why I was grateful he wasn't an agent and all I needed to do was keep him safe inside these four walls.

"Why don't you try living in the real world kid, you might learn something" Nick said, there was an attitude to his voice I didn't like, I was about to step in when Scott stood up.

"Oh like how you buy _just for men_ to cover the fact your going grey" Scott retorted. The whole office erupted in laughter.

"You dye your hair" Amy managed to get out between fits of laughter.

"He's lying" Nick said angrily giving Scott a death stare.

"I've seen your credit card history … you also import some weird shampoo from Japan to increase hair growth" Scott seemed so pleased with himself as Nick grew more and more angry, which the team just found more and more hilarious.

"Dude, really?" Conor said bent over in his chair with laughter.

"Hey!" I yelled over the noise, getting the attention of the whole team.

"We're on the clock people … save this for after the case" I said in a firm tone making sure the whole team knew I meant business.

"Sorry boss" I heard mumbles from a few of my team, and as quickly as the whole situation had started it had ended, the team started to busy themselves, Scott went back behind his computer screens looking rather sheepish.

"Should we head into the meeting round" I gestured to the BAU team to go ahead of me.

As they entered the meeting room I stopped at Scott's desk.

"What have I told you about snooping" I said massaging the bridge of my nose, I sometimes felt as if I was a kindergarten teacher.

"That it's illegal" he mumbled hanging his head in shame.

"So I won't catch you doing it again … Will I?"

"No boss"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter is a little late was suffering with writers block. Hope you like this chapter. Really excited to write the next one as I've had the idea for a while now and want to get it down on paper. Thanks for all the reviews and follows**

Chapter 7

Reid's POV

She had been sat across the table from me for an hour now, she had said approximately 5 words to me in that 60 minutes and hadn't made eye contact with me once. I was so close that I could reach out and touch her hand but Hotch was still in the room, I needed a way to get her alone.

The rest of the team had gone to interview the surviving children and the family of the new missing child, Sophie had stayed behind to help with the geographical profile but had gotten caught up in other matters, she had been on the phone a lot and the other times she tended to speak to Hotch, it wasn't like she was being unprofessional, if I had asked her a question I'm sure she would have answered but she was acting as if I was just any other agent sat across from her, she was acting as if I was a complete stranger, I knew she was only pretending, the same as I had to but this coupled with the fact I knew I'd hurt her was getting more than I could bare.

I tried busying myself with the map in front of me, marking down the different sites that were important to the profile. I looked up to see Rossi and Morgan walking back through the door talking amongst themselves.

"How did you guys get on?" Sophie asked leaning back on her chair.

"As far as the family is concerned, Ling is a smart kid and wouldn't wonder off with a stranger" Morgan stated. I watched as Sophie run her hand through her chestnut coloured hair and stare up at the ceiling, before stating;

"We need to work out how they're grabbing these kids"

"They could be posing as officers, men in uniforms seem non threatening, would explain why no one reports a child being taken off the streets, not many people would be concerned seeing a young child getting into the back of a police car" Hotch suggested, the team nodded, it was a viable idea.

"Seems like a lot of effort goes in to taking these children … it's not just snatch and grab, it's thought out, careful not to draw attention … I find it strange that they go to all that effort just to affect the one family, if they want to spread fear or a message why not go public with the abductions, make a spectacle … something just doesn't seem to fit for me" Rossi said airing his thoughts for the team.

"Garcia" Hotch called waving her into the meeting room. She came running, pen and note book in hand.

"How are you getting on with backgrounds on the families?" Hotch asked.

"Well normally I'm like a shovel with all this dirt digging but there doesn't seem to be any dirt to dig… the fathers are all hard working, honest men … there's no over lap between families and no obvious connections … but I'm still snooping through medical records and school reports" Garcia left the room determination in her eyes.

"Well that doesn't narrow down how the unsub is choosing the families" Morgan said mostly to himself.

"Maybe it's random" Sophie said, I could tell she was starting to lose patience as she placed her head into her hands. "Maybe they have no plan, no message, no end game … they're just doing it for the sheer fun of it" she mumbled sarcastically to the table. The whole team seemed to secretly agree with part of Sophie's comment even I couldn't make a connection to any of the events, it all seemed very random, Morgan slumped down into the chair next to Sophie, we had all come from one case to this and you could see obvious fatigue in the whole BAU team.

"I need some fresh air … does anyone want coffee? Sophie asked getting to her feet and pulling on her coat that had been hanging on the back of her chair, I saw my chance and took it.

"I'll come with you if that's okay, I could use the break" I said, rubbing my temple feigning a headache. She finally made eye contact with me, as if trying to convey a secret massage but I ignored it and grabbed my coat.

"Yer sure" she said.

As Sophie walked out the room, Morgan cleared his throat. "Grab me a coffee pretty boy" he said winking at me, Morgan once again had that stupid grin plastered across his face. I rolled my eyes and headed out after Sophie.

We rode in the elevator together in complete silence neither one of us wanting to be the first to speak. I went to open my mouth but the elevator pinged and the doors slid open. We walked back passed security and out the doors into the autumn air, the temperature had seemed to drop in the few hours we had been in doors, I watched as Sophie zipped her coat up and shoved her hands into her pockets.

I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Sophie wait" I pleaded but before I could say anymore she stopped me.

"This isn't the time or place Spencer" she said there was a sharpness to her voice that I had rarely heard. I grabbed hold of her arm and spun her round so she was facing me and then I pushed her to the wall, the forcefulness seemed to take her by surprise.

"What the …" she began to say but I cut her off.

"Stop this … Stop acting like you don't care" I searched her eyes, but she just let her gaze fall to the floor.

"Sophie I am so sorry I hurt you" I was practically whispering not trusting my voice. She looked up at me then, tears evident in her eyes, I felt my chest tighten again and I let myself wonder for a second if this is what it felt like when your heart was breaking. Sophie went to say something and then stopped, looking back down to the ground. I pulled her hands out from her pockets and took them in mine.

"I really am sorry … the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you … I was angry and I guess a little embarrassed and I took it out on completely the wrong person … please forgive me" I said the whole sentence so fast that I was surprised that it made any sense. She was still looking down at her feet; I freed one of my hands from hers and lifted her chin so she was looking straight into my eyes.

"I forgive you" she whispered so quietly I almost missed it. The smile spread across my face, I was so relieved that I forgot where we were and closed the gap between us, my hand moved to the back of her neck, I was now so close to her that I felt the shiver run through her as the cold air started to seep in, I kissed her gently at first waiting for her signal to deepen the kiss, I felt her hand move from where it was pressed against my stomach to my waist as she pulled me a little closer, to my surprise she was the one that deepen the kiss, there was a sudden desperation to her touch, it reminded me of how I felt when I left her all those days ago, it seemed like a life time ago that I had held her close, been able to kiss her. But moments later she pulled away breaking the kiss. She let a slight chuckle escape; I could almost see the life flood her eyes once again.

"We should probably get going" she said biting her lip, I couldn't help but find it sexy, I went in for another kiss, she allowed me the one but turned her head before I could go for another.

"Stop it … someone might see us" she giggled, playfully pushing me away.

"I think that just makes me want to do it more" I darkened my glance and strengthened my grip on her. I trailed kisses down her jaw line and into her neck, she giggled louder.

"Spencer stop" she said through laughter. I did as I was told and stopped taking her face in my hands.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too Spence" she smiled.

"Erm, we really should go and get some coffee" Sophie said looking around us at the passes by.

"Yer before Morgan starts to get suspicious" I half joked. He was already suspicious just barking up the wrong tree.


	8. Chapter 8

I was going to keep this story as Sophie and Reid's POV but come up with this idea and was pretty excited about it so wrote in JJ's POV. Hope you like, feel like it's a light hearted sort of funny chapter. Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 8

JJ's POV

"Are you okay?" Emily asked pulling me from my thoughts. The black SUV came to a stop outside the JTTF offices and putting the car in park Emily turned in her seat to look at me.

"Yer I'm fine … tired but I think I'll live" I smiled but I could see the look in Emily's eyes, she wasn't going to drop this. I sighed.

"I'm really worried about Spence … he used to come to my house all the time but I barely see him now … he never wants to hang out … I'm sure he's keeping something from me … I just want him to let me in … or at the very least tell me what's going on" I took a sharp intake of breath at the end of the sentence. Morgan and Emily were aware that I was worried, they were too but seeing that look on Emily's face now I don't think they knew how worried I had been.

"Do you really think he's using again?" Emily asked.

"I don't know … it's different this time, he's not acting like he did before, he seems happy you know? … but sometimes he's distant and a little withdrawn … he continuously checks his phone now and it's like he's more confident lately but at the same time a little insecure … it's hard to explain" I knew I wasn't making any sense but then Spencer's behaviour wasn't that easy to understand either.

"You know all we can do is be there for him if he needs us" Emily said reassuringly. I hated it when she tried to be the voice of reason, she was completely right and all we could do was wait for him to open up, but I didn't want to wait, I felt like I was losing my best friend and I wasn't about to just sit back and let that happen.

"What about if he doesn't ask us for help, what about if he is using again and this time we lose him … he's family Emily … I don't think I could stand losing him" I said letting my emotions come through.

"You know we would never let that happen" Emily paused staring out the window.

"I know but I'm scared for hi…"

"Is that Reid?" Emily said cutting me off mid sentence. I followed her gaze out the front window of the SUV, to a couple stood about a hundred yards away. The female was lent against the wall with the guy pushed against her; they seemed to be in the middle of what looked like a very heated making out session. I squinted a little harder.

"It can't be" I whispered.

"I think it is" Emily was just as shocked as I was, we both sat in silence for a few minutes, mouths hanging open staring at the young couple in front of us, until the guy pulled away, causing both myself and Emily to take a sudden intake of breath.

"Oh My God that is Spence" I shouted. Emily was still in shock, she didn't say a word but I thought I saw her mouth fall open that little bit wider.

"Who's the woman?" Emily finally asked, she was harder to make out; Reid had his hands placed on either side of her face blocking part of it from view.

"She looks really familiar" We both instinctively shuffled a little further forward in our seats trying to get a closer look.

"I think … is that … Sophie Colby?!" it was very rare you heard Emily's voice jump an octave higher. I was so stunned I could barely formulate a sentence.

I watched on as Spence kissed her again, he looked unbelievably happy, I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen him that happy. They looked so comfortable together both smiling, I watched as Sophie playfully pushed him away but he moved straight back against her again, kissing her.

"This explains so much" Emily whispered, I could see from the expression on her face that the profiler wheels were turning.

"What?" I asked still trying to get my head around what I had just seen. That was my Spence, the socially awkward nerd that found it hard to even speak to a female that wasn't on this team, when did this happen, how did I miss this? I asked myself. More importantly why didn't he tell me?, I felt a sting of hurt before Emily answered my question.

"C'mon JJ this explains everything … think about it … obsessively looking at his phone, not wanting to hang out, suddenly having plans that don't involve any of us, the mood swings, the confidence change … he's not using again JJ he's in love!" Emily proclaimed excitedly.

"Why didn't he tell us?" I pouted.

"Well we do give him a hard time over girls, especially Morgan, maybe he just wanted to keep this to himself until things got serious … you know Reid, he's a pretty private person" she said trying to comfort me, it worked, I could see why he didn't say anything, Morgan will never let him live it down.

"Garcia is going to freak out" I smiled feeling a little better.

"I know right … she will have to keep it from Morgan though … poor kid won't hear the end of it if he finds out" Emily laughed.

"C'mon we better go back in and see where we are with the case" I said opening the car door instantly regretting it as the cold air rushed in. I paused; a thought suddenly crossed my mind.

"Em … do you think Rossi knows?"


	9. Chapter 9

Bit of a short chapter but by far my favourite to write so far. Hope you like thank you so much for all the kind words you have said about me and my story means so much to me that people are enjoying it.

Chapter 9

Sophie's POV

A few hours had passed since I had arrived back with coffee for both teams, I found myself alone in my office with the door closed after updating Keen on our progress. To say he wasn't happy would have been an understatement and I had taken the barrage of displeasure for the last twenty minutes. I rubbed my temples hoping that if I closed my eyes the migraine would leave me in peace, I sat like that for thirty seconds before the light tapping on my door forced me to take notice.

"Come in" I said, hoping it would be Amy so I could dismiss her quickly but to my surprise when I looked up to greet whom ever was waiting I saw Uncle Dave hovering in the doorway.

"Hey Kiddo" he smiled.

"Hey … do you need me?" I asked gesturing toward the meeting room where the rest of the BAU and half my team were discussing the case.

"I don't think so" He just stood there looking over me intently profiling my behaviour, I squirmed under his gaze and he saw that as his opening.

"I haven't seen you much lately" he stated raising an eyebrow awaiting my excuse. My mind went blank as he continued to stare, oh god what was my excuse, I felt myself start to panic, Dave really had a talent for making you feel as if you were in an interrogation. I started to drum my fingers against the desk and fidget a little in my seat.

"Just been really busy at work" I smiled after taking what felt like an eternity to come up with that lame defence. I saw him smile.

"Do you remember when you were six and you used to climb up on the counter and break into my secret sweet cupboard?" he made his way further into the room but didn't sit down. My fingers drummed a little faster matching the rhythm of my pulse, this wasn't good, he was telling a story, which meant the story had a point that he wanted to make, which meant he thought he had figured something out but wanted me to admit to it before he out rightly had to ask me, it was a tact he always used when I was a lot younger.

"Wasn't really secret if everyone knew it was there" I murmured breaking eye contact and shuffling papers on my desk.

"I found you one day, hiding behind the couch, your face and hands covered in chocolate and do you know what you said?" he was enjoying this I could see it in his expression he waited but when I didn't answer he continued anyway.

"You said … Uncle Dave I didn't do it I promise … and do you know how I knew you were lying … apart from the fact that you had the evidence smeared across your face?" he chuckled and finally made his point. "when you lie you drum your fingers against your leg or a hard surface, you do it because you like the repetitive action and it gives you something to focus on, you have done that since you were six years old" he raised his eyebrows once again and his focus rested on my hands that were still drumming the same rhythm onto the desk, I instantly stopped and sighed.

"I'm seeing someone" I blurted out before I could stop myself and then hung my head in shame. I should be able to hold out longer than what I did, I was a trained FBI agent how was it that he could prise out my secrets without putting in that much effort.

"And do I know his gentleman that you are _seeing_" he smirked and in that instances the penny dropped.

"You already know, don't you?" the accusation hung in the air for a moment and then he chuckled.

"I may have a suspicion on who the young man might be" he was drawing this out for the sheer joy for it. He knew who it was he just wanted me to say it.

"It's Spencer" I almost whispered, suddenly aware that the door was still open and a member of either team could be milling around in the bullpen. Dave seemed very pleased with himself; he nodded and went to walk back out of my office.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked before he made it to the door, the surprise was clear in my voice. Dave stopped and turned back to look at me once again.

"Sophia I am very good at what I do


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay, I've had a pretty busy few weeks and that coupled with writers block has really slowed me down. Hope you like :) please read and review:) Thanks.

Chapter 10

Reid's POV

A total of 9 hours and 32 minutes had passed since we received this case and we had made little progress.

"It will take us a few days to search an area that big can't we narrow it down?" Sophie asked as she placed her hand delicately between my shoulder blades and leant over to look at the map again.

"It's mostly empty warehouses I've already narrowed down as much as possible" I stated marker pen still poised over the paper.

"I wonder if…" Sophie whispered to myself and then darted to the doorway.

"Scott" she shouted, she only had to wait a few seconds before he arrived in front of her.

"Boss … I haven't finished running facial recognitions yet but I have finished the phone lines and emails not much to report on…" Sophie raised her hand to stop his babbling.

"Scott I've had an idea … the ransom videos, I want you to go back and enhance the back ground noise and picture … I want to know if there are any similarities between the videos and any distinguishing markers on the walls or sounds that we could use to narrow down the geographical profile" she ordered and with a wide eyed grin Scott turned on the balls of his feet and raced back to his computer screens. "Garcia" she called, again it only took a few seconds for her to be stood in front of Sophie awaiting instructions. "I need you to take over on the facial recognitions for me and also I want a fall run down on that six mile radius, I want to know what companies own the buildings, who used to own them, who's using electric, water everything you can find would be amazing" Garcia was franticly scribbling down the instructions and nodding.

"Your wish is my command" she smiled and headed back to the station she had set up next to Scott.

I watched as Sophie headed back to the table and sat down grabbing her cell phone, I couldn't help but smile, I had never seen this side of her before; she really was a born leader. She caught me smiling and frowned.

"What?" she whispered looking confused. Sophie pulled the phone to her ear and waited for whom ever she was calling to pick up.

"You're amazing you know that right?" I kept my voice low so no one in the bullpen could hear me, I watched as the confusion subsided and a smile spread across her face.

"Sometimes" she joked, winking at me.

"Hey Amy … are you with Morgan? … I need you guys to do something" she stood up again and started to wonder towards the door, phone glued to her ear once again as JJ strode into the meeting room juggling 3 Chinese cartons in two hands. I watched as Sophie absent-mindedly took a box handed to her by JJ and made her way further into and bullpen and closer to her office. JJ slid the other box across the table to me along with a fork from her back pocket.

"Thanks" I smiled guessing she would leave me in peace to eat and mull over the map some more but to my surprise she pulled the chair out across from me and sat down. We sat in silence for a while starting to eat before she spoke.

"You okay?" she asked causally poking her food with her chopsticks not making eye contact.

"I think so … why?" I stopped eating to watch her; it was unusually for JJ to look this uncomfortable.

"Just making sure you're alright" she smiled briefly looking at me. I carried on eating maybe she still felt a little awkward after my earlier outburst. A few minutes passed before she spoke again.

"If I asked you something you'd tell me the truth wouldn't you?" she asked, watching my reaction, how many times would I have to tell her that I wasn't falling off the wagon, I sighed, nodded and took another mouth fall of food.

"How long have you been seeing Sophie?"

I choked a little as I tried to swallow, panic setting in I just let the question hang in the air as I tired to think of a suitable response.

"I'm not … w… why would you think that" I internally scolded myself for such a lame answer, I had such a high intelligence and that was the best I could conjure up, I watched as she smirked.

"Thought you was gonna tell me the truth" she raised an eyebrow. How did she even know, we'd been so careful, none of this made sense, but looking at JJ now I couldn't lie to her again, she had always been my best friend, the only person before Sophie that I ever felt I could turn to and not be ridiculed by.

"268 days" I answered hanging my head in shame at the lie I'd been telling for such a long time. JJ sighed.

"Oh Spence why didn't you just tell me … I've been so scared … I thought … I thought you were using again …. You'd been so distant …" she trailed off, she looked slightly betrayed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you … I wanted too … but I guess at the same time I didn't want you guys to know … you need to understand it wasn't because I thought you wouldn't be happy for me but it was nice having something I didn't have to share with the team or be ridiculed over or have profiled over and over until I doubted it … I wanted to make my own mistakes and learn how to do this alone … I've never loved someone like this before" I let the smile naturally spread across my face thinking about Sophie.

"Spence I" before JJ could finish Hotch marched back through the meeting room doors closely followed by Rossi, they were discussing the profile.

"I just think there is more to this than meets the eye" Rossi said as they moved into the room and towards the boards where most of the evidence was displayed. "The profile we have right now doesn't fit the group carrying out the abductions and the profile we would normally give the group doesn't fit the crimes being carried out" he continued pointing the certain pictures and reports hung to the board.

"I agreed … I think this group is just hired muscle, there may be a higher power pulling the strings on this one" he mused.

"They would need to have access to a lot of money to fund an operation like this … a group like that doesn't come cheap" Sophie informed the team, she was stood in the doorway leant causally against the frame appearing from no where.

"There's a lot of rich and powerful people in DC, that's going to be a really long list of potential unsubs" JJ stated.

"Boss, Boss, Boss!" Sophie turned to see where the commotion was coming from; a very excited Scott appeared in front of her.

"Boss I've found something!"


	11. Chapter 11

On a bit of a roll today :) here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy. please review.

Chapter 11

Sophie's POV

"Scott can you put this up on the screen in the meeting room" I ordered, making my way back into the room where the BAU and most of my team waited, Scott followed closely behind his laptop under his arm.

As we entered the room Tony moved to allow Scott to sit at the table.

"Right … So I started to go through the videos again like you asked Boss, this time focusing on the background images and sounds instead of the Unsubs themselves" Scott stated as images started to flood the big screen.

"I very quickly deduce that all the videos were filmed in the same location, which meant I could work a little bit of magic and use a new programme I invented" Scott smiled very proudly as he hit a few buttons on his key board, a very blurry image appeared.

"My programme went through every frame of the videos and picked out any identifying markers … this is what appeared in every video behind the Unsub"

"It's a little hard to make out kid" Tony pointed out as he squinted at the screen.

"I know, I know, so I cleaned up the image and this is what I got" he hit a few more buttons and a very clear logo appeared. "I also run my programme to pick up any sounds and in three of the videos it picked up this" we all listened in to what sounded like a train.

"Okay kid what does this all lead us to" Tony asked again, I could hear the impatience's in his voice, Tony wasn't one for desk work he'd rather be out in the thick of it, I had to admit I was starting to get a little bored being in this office, I wanted to be out looking for Ling not standing here waiting for Scott to make this point.

"Fine … long story short … I cross checked both the logo and the sounds and found a warehouse in the comfort zone, that has a railway line pass right by it and used to be owned by that company" He smiled.

"Good work Scott" I patted him on the shoulder. "Can you get me a satellite view on the warehouse and also see if you can pull some blueprints on the building I want to know everything before we hit" I ordered, it was go time and I needed everyone to know what they needed to be doing.

"Tony, once Scott has the blueprints I want you and Connor to start working up our best plan of attack" both nodded and followed Scott out of the room. I needed to get hold out Amy and Morgan. I fished my cell out and hit speed dial.

"Sir I think you need to see this" Prentiss said drawing everyone's attention to the doorway. She made her way further into the meeting room with Garcia following behind her. Garcia placed her laptop down on the table and hit a button. Four photos flooded the big screen.

"We weren't having any luck with the FBI or CIA databases so I reached out to a few contacts I still have within Interpol and they came back with this" Prentiss pointed towards the screen.

"They believe this group is Russian … highly trained and highly affective they have been linked to over 50 kidnapping and ransom cases all over the world … they have no country and no allegiance just whom ever pays the highest price" Prentiss finished even more information flooded the screen. Great I thought, the last time we went up against a Russian terrorist group we lost three agents, I wasn't going to take any chances this time.

"Herring" Amy answered her cell finally.

"Hey Amy, we've found a location, I'll get Scott to send you the address, I need you to head over and watch for any activity and keep us updated, do not enter the address until we are all there, that's an order, the group is highly trained, you'll be out manned and out gunned just sit tight"

"Okay" was all she answered and then hung up.

"Hey JJ can you get SWAT on the phone I'll need everyone they have" I asked, JJ nodded and made her way out of the room.

"Expecting trouble" Rossi asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Better to be prepared" I smiled.

"Prepared … The last time we had a terrorist group like this we lost three agents and I ended in the ICU" Nick stated still reading through the information that was on the big screen. "I don't think prepared will cut it" Nick said sarcastically getting to his feet.

"You can always stay behind Carter" I offered just as sarcastically, watching as he rolled his eyes. He'd had a pretty poor attitude lately I'd have to sit him down after this case and talk to him.

"I'm going to get the equipment sorted" he mumbled as he left the room. I stared after him wondering if I should talk to him now.

"My team will be ready to move in 30 minutes" I said turning to Hotch, he nodded.

"I'll call Strauss and see if we can pull some more resources from our end … we will be ready in 30" he pulled his phone out and started dialling a number.

I let out a long breath, I hated this moment, I hated being responsible for agents, if something went wrong, if I missed something then someone could get hurt or even die. I mentally started to run through a list of things I needed to do before we moved out. I needed to ring Keen and update him, I needed to make sure everyone was kitted up correctly, get everyone hooked up to the GPS system so Scott and Garcia could track our locations. I was deep in thought when someone asked me a question.

"You okay?" Spencer asked, everyone else had left leaving me leant up against the wall and Spence still sat in the same seat in front of the map.

"Hmm … yer, yer I'm fine … sorry just thinking" I smiled; I saw the worry leaving his eyes happy with my answer. I stood silent for a while before my brain made a connection I wished it hadn't.

"You'll be careful won't you?" I asked, fear creeping into my chest, I wasn't just in charge of the safety of my team this time I was responsible for his as well, if anything happened to him because of me, I felt my chest tighten. I wondered if I could talk him into staying behind.

"You helped me ace my hand to hand and my marksmanship, I'll be fine" He grinned. That was true, he was a lot better now than he was six months ago.

"I just … I can't lose you Spence" I whispered, his grin disappeared.

"You won't … I promise you I'll be really careful" he watched for my reaction, I was already running through scenario, each having a fatal outcome, I shuddered at the thought.

"Sophie …" he began rising from his chair, but before he could finish Connor bounded into the room the adrenalin already racing.

"Think we're ready Boss just need your sign off and everyone needs to get their gear on … sorry was I interrupting something" a cheeky smile spread across his face as he looked between Spence and I.

"Can you organize the two teams, get them kitted out then we will head out … make sure you take gear for Amy and Morgan please" there was no emotion to my voice Connor looked a little worried normally I was the first to joke around with him, but now really wasn't the time, I had a bad feeling about this operation.

"Okay Boss" was all he had to say as he headed back out to the bullpen.

"We better get ready"


	12. Chapter 12

This is the first of three uploads today. Had some time off work and as soon as I started writing I couldn't stop. Hope you like the following Chapter please review and let me know what you think of the story :) Thank you :)

Chapter 12

Reid's POV

I followed Sophie out in silence. I didn't even have a chance to tell her to be safe.

Everything was so fast paced, we went and grabbed our vests and radios, I watched as Sophie got herself caught up in her wire for her ear piece. I made my way slowly over and helped her untangle, everyone was moving around so hastily that I wasn't concerned anyone would take any notice of us. I handed her the ear piece and saw her hand trembling just slightly.

"You're shaking" I stated, and watched her quickly pull her hand away and out of sight.

"Adrenaline I guess" she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. There was fear behind the façade.

"Reid" I heard Hotch call, I turned my head to see through the sea of people, he was beckoning me over to where him and the rest of the team were waiting. When I turned back Sophie was already busying herself with her vest and side arm again.

Everyone was now gathering around a very large blueprint of the building we were about to enter.

"SWAT are going to meet us there" JJ said penetrating the circle to get a better look at the plan.

"Right … BAU you will split into two teams of three and hit the west side of the building there are two entrances" Tony took charge right away, you could tell he was comfortable, maybe ex army I thought to myself. He pointed to the map. "One here and one there" he grabbed a marked and dotting the entrances realising they weren't that easy to make out on the map. "Our team will hit the East side of the building a team of two entering here" he marked the map again. "and a team of three entering here … now we will need SWAT to enter through the main entrances at the front of the building, they will need to clear the larger rooms of the warehouse … we are going to clear the smaller rooms and meet in the middle here" he circled a large room in the centre of the warehouse. "Now I'm assuming that they will be keeping Ling in one of the smaller rooms but we will need to clear the warehouse before leading her out" I watched as Sophie examined the map closely her eyes scanning each room and each route leading out.

"Right" Sophie sighed, I could see the pressure weighing heavily on her. "Sounds like a plan … are we all happy?" she asked looking around every member of the two teams, everyone nodded in agreement. " we take this place clean and safe, don't want anyone playing the hero … you all understand me … Tony you're with me … Nick and Connor you will team up with Amy and take door number two" she ordered.

"Prentiss and Reid you will be with Morgan and take this entrance" Hotch said pointing to door number one. "Rossi, JJ and myself will enter through here" I felt JJ place a hand on my shoulder.

"Guess now we all get to see these new shooting skills you've been boosting about" JJ joked. I smiled. I was really proud that for the first time ever I'd scored really well in my assessment and not scraped through or failed.

"Scott, Garcia you both know what your roles are right?" Sophie said, looking over at both techies who were gathered around Scott's computer.

"All set boss … we will be able to track your locations through the building and direct you if you need it" Scott smiled, Garcia looked fascinated by the programme she was looking at.

"Right I guess we are ready then, as soon as we are at the location we will hit" I watched as Sophie's eyes were a little bigger was she really that worried something was going to happen I wondered.

A twenty minute car ride later and we were just pulling up to the warehouse in question; I felt the adrenaline run through my veins, I let myself breath out slowly to steady my nerves, I hated this bit, the car rides always gave me to much time for my brain to work through the percentages of something happening. I was startled when I heard Sophie's voice crackle to life in my ear piece.

"SWAT are you ready?" she asked.

"In position and waiting for go"

"BAU ready?" She asked.

"In position and waiting" Hotch answered as the car our team were travelling in came to a stop outside the building. I caught sight of Morgan and Amy as they drove up from where they had been sat waiting.

"Ready" Rossi said as he took his seatbelt off and pulled his fire arm out. I followed suit and did the same.

"Ready"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sophie's POV

As soon as I gave the order everyone rushed into action, my team jumped out the car and ran to the building. I followed Tony to the door furthest away from the SUV; he swung the door wide allowing natural light to pour into the dingy looking room. I instantly thought back to my training. Enter the room; check left, check right, check above repeat as you move further into the room. There was a door to my left and one to the right, I could here the other teams over the radio as they entered the building and cleared rooms. There was so much going through my head, I was having to think three moves ahead while concentrating on the here and now. We made it to the next room; we just had to keep heading forwards.

My heart missed a beat when I heard the first gun shots ring out through the warehouse. There was still a steady stream of "clear" coming from familiar voices over the radio. It must be SWAT that had found the trouble.

"Four shooters … team one push forward team two stay here" I heard from who I could only assume was the SWAT team commander.

"Clear" I heard Tony say as we moved around the second room. This room was even smaller and darker than the last. The only light making it through the dirty skylight wasn't enough, we both pulled our flashlights out to illuminate the way.

We emerged into a corridor. "Scott which door?" I asked looking up and down. Tony had his back pressed against mine covering me from behind.

"There should be a door at the end of the corridor that's the only one that's not a dead end" we moved slowly towards the door, it was slightly ajar. I saw a flash of light from inside. As I got closer I pushed the heavy metal door forward and took a step inside the room. Before I could even take a sudden intake of breath the door swung back onto me knocking me to the floor so hard I could have sworn I actually saw stars.

"Shit … boss you okay?" I heard Tony asked, he was stood above me gun still pointed toward the room we were about to enter. We could hear foot falls echoing as who ever rammed the door into me made a hasty get away.

I groaned and sat up retrieving my gun quickly. The adrenaline was still racing around my body so the pain wasn't that bad, I just felt slightly stunned.

"Boss you're bleeding" Tony stated. I could see he was getting nervous now, we were exposed and we had to get moving. I lifted my hand to my head and felt the familiar warm liquid that was starting to make its way from my forehead to my cheek. I pulled the sleeve of my jacket to cover my palm and quickly wiped the blood away. I got to my feet with the help of the wall and took a few slightly timid steps forward. Everything still seemed to be working.

"Let's go" I said gesturing for Tony to go through the door first this time.

We cleared the next room with no incidents. I could still hear the gun fight going on somewhere within the warehouse but there had been no call for back up so they must still have it under control.

"Boss, you and Tony are nearly in the middle you just need to go through the door at the end of the room you're in now" I heard Scott direct over the radio.

"Morgan, you guys are nearly there as well" Garcia said, she didn't sound her normal happy self, she sounded on edge and nervous.

We came to the door and stopped, I could hear talking from the other side, but I couldn't make it out, it was too muffled through the heavy doors. I caught Tony's attention as we leant against the wall either side of the door. I pointed to my ear and then to the door, he nodded understanding me instantly. "On three" he mouthed to me.

One

The blood had started to trickle near my eye. I wiped it away quickly and grabbed the door handle readying myself.

Two

I took a couple deep breaths.

BANG BANG BANG

I couldn't remember if Tony had said three as I pushed through the door and into my worst nightmare.

Reid's POV 

Morgan stood looking at the metal door that we had to make our way through.

"I'll pull the door open and you guys push on through to the next room, I'll cover your backs" Morgan directed quietly grabbing the door handle. I nodded and readied myself.

"On three" Prentiss said, standing in front of me. Morgan nodded.

"One … Two … Three" and with that the door swung towards us with force, Prentiss moved forward into the room and instantly looked up. I caught sight of what she was looking at right away and before my brain could even process what my body was doing I had pushed Prentiss out the way.

BANG BANG BANG

I didn't know how but I was suddenly laying on the floor, I was finding it hard to breath, things were looking a little burly, slightly darker than normal, and then I heard her, I would recognise that sweet voice any where, I suddenly felt safe and let myself fall into the darkness as she screamed;

"Spencer NO!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sophie's POV

My heart was hammering so hard in the chest I wasn't a hundred percent sure I wasn't having a heart attack.

I instinctively went to run forward to him but before I could I felt a heavy hand grab hold of my vest and pull me back just as a bullet whizzed pass my face and embed itself into the wall next to me. Tony pulled me back to the other room again as one of the Russians sporting a machine gun opened fire on where we were standing. I leant against the wall for support, my head was spinning I couldn't think straight, I could barely breath, he's been shot, he's been shot was all my mind would tell me.

"REID'S BEEN HIT" I heard Morgan shout over the radio.

"We'll be right there" Hotch reassured.

"Boss … Boss" Tony was shaking me now, worry in his eyes. "You need to focus" he said firmly. He was right. I couldn't be the reason someone else got hurt.

I edged myself slowly around the corner taking in the room. On the large metal walk way above us were four Russians, we were slightly out gunned.

Both I and Tony waited for an opening and took it racing over to cover behind some large wooden boxes. From where we were now positioned I could see Morgan and Prentiss taking a bit of a hammering from the four gun men above. I finally found my voice.

"Morgan you two take the two guys on the left we will take the ones on the right" I ordered trying to focus my mind on the situation.

We quickly dispatched two of the shooters and as Hotch and his team raced through the doors just underneath one of the shooters he was quickly taken out as well. Leaving only one shooter left, he quickly saw his chances decrease and made a speedy exit disappearing out of sight.

"Amy one of the shooters is heading your way" Tony said.

"We will keep our eyes open" Amy confirmed "we are nearly at your location" she said.

Hearing no more gun shots I took my chances and rushed over to where Spencer lay lifeless. I fell to my knees, he looked so pale.

Instinct kicked in, my fingers went to his neck looking for his pulse, and I felt a flood of relief and confusion fall over me all at the same time. He had a pulse, a really strong slightly slow pulse, as if he'd just woken up but he was shot I heard the gun fire, saw him fall to the ground he had holes in his FBI issue water proof jacket. I little light bulb went off in my brain at the moment and I quickly unzipped his jacket and there they were, three bullets nestled snuggle in his vest, no blood, no wounds, he was fine.

I let myself smile.

"Dr Reid" I said leaning over him slightly "Hey Spence come on wake up" I whispered tapping him lightly on the cheek. I watched as his eyes flickered open and heard him groan loudly.

"Kid … Kid are you okay" Morgan said rushing over and with that most of the BAU team flooded over to where he was laying.

I stood up letting them fuss over him. He was okay … just a little bruised.

"Shit Boss you alright" Connor said as I started to make my way over to where my team were huddled.

"Actually now you mention it I have got a slight toothache" I joked as he eyed up the cut above my eyebrow and what I assumed was a very large bruise that was forming over what felt like most of my face.

"We have found the girl … I repeat we have the girl" I heard over the radio from the SWAT team.

What happened after that was a bit of a blur. SWAT secured the rest of the building, crime scene techs turned up and started processing, ambulances were waiting when we emerged, Ling was checked over, her parents were called to collect her and SWAT managed to make two arrests. Before I knew it I was sat in the back of an ambulance having the large gash on my forehead looked at.

"Well I think you're going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow morning but you're going to live" the EMT informed me. "I would suggest putting some ice on the bruise though" he said as he finished shinning a light in my eyes.

"Will do" I smiled, happy I wasn't off to the hospital to be stitched up. A little bit of glue and a large size band aid and I was good to go.

As I hopped out of the ambulance I caught sight of someone hovering in the shadows of a crime scene van. I had a quick look around to make sure no one was watching and ran over. I nearly knocked Spencer off his feet as I flung my arms around his neck and finally breathed a sigh of relief. He tucked his head into my neck and breathed in deeply.

"I thought I'd lost you" I almost sobbed.

"I know but I'm fine, I promise" he whispered. After a very long moment I pulled away, he put his hands on either side of my face and examined my injuries.

"What did the EMT say?" he asked.

"Mild concussion, don't need stitches, put ice on the bruise and something about having a headache" I run off, Spence didn't look very amused by my blasé attitude. I watched as he fault the urge to close the gap, but there were too many wondering eyes around to risk it here.

"Come on we better get back to the office if I'm ever going to finish the mountain of paperwork I'm going to have to do" I pouted pulling away, I let Spence lead the way back to the cars.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this chapter is a little late my laptop broke but I got a new one for Christmas so everything is okay now:) hope you all enjoy this chapter please read and review:) thanks again:)

Chapter 15

Sophie's POV

"Thank you Sir, I'll pass on your gratitude" I said, heading towards the small kitchen area we had in our office.

"Oh and Colby make sure you use the rest of your vacation time and give your team the weekend off will you, I know you have all worked hard on this case" Keen sounded extremely happy which was pretty unusual for him, it was also unusual for him to give us the weekend off.

"Thanks sir" I said finishing our phone call. I opened the freezer door to find the ice pack I knew was hidden in there and headed back towards my office.

"Hey guys can I have your attention for a minute" I shouted as I reached my office door once all my team were facing me I let them have the good news.

"So I've just got off the phone with Keen and he wanted me to thank you guys for all your hard work on this case" I smiled.

"Wow … almost makes all the long hours and dangerous shoot outs worth it" Connor said sarcastically earning a few laughs.

"Well does the weekend off make it all worth it" I watched as the excitement raced through the team, even I couldn't remember the last time we weren't on call for the weekend.

"It's a start" Connor smiled.

I watched as the team started shutting down their systems, stacking files and tiding piles of papers as I moved into my office finally placing the ice pack to my temple trying to ease the throbbing pain that had started.

"So much for you'll have a headache in the morning" I grumbled to no one.

"Hey Boss" Scott said hovering in my doorway.

"Hey Kid, what's up?" I gestured for him to come in but instead he just stayed where he was.

"We are all heading to O'Neil's for something to eat … Want to come?" he asked, I shook my head instantly regretting the movement as the pain shot up my neck and started the throbbing off again.

"Sorry kid, think I'm going to have to rain check" I smiled, he looked concerned.

"Boss you know that if you have a concussion you shouldn't really be left alone just in case there's like bleeding on your brain … I have a spare bed at my place if you need somewhere to crash so you're not alone tonight" he said so sincere that I was a little chocked up by the offer.

"Scott that it really sweet of you … but I promise I'll be fine … I'm actually staying with a friend of mine tonight who said he will look after me … but thank you" I got to my feet ignoring the pain and pulled Scott into the tightest hug.

"Would this _friend _by any chance be Dr Reid" He said pulling away, slight amusement in his voice.

I sighed. "Who told you?"

"Amy … but I think all the team knows" he grinned. I wondered back round to my desk and picked up the ice pack again, guess it was time to come clean with everyone, if there was anyone left to tell that is.

"Well you can tell Amy that she's right … like always"

Reid's POV

"Hey Spence how you feeling?" I heard someone ask, I was too lost in my thoughts to answer straight away I just kept rubbing my chest where I had some very large bruises forming.

When I finally looked up JJ, Prentiss and Morgan all looked concerned.

"I'm okay" I lied, I was actually in a lot of pain, one of the bullets had cracked a rib and I had turned down pain killers, I really just wanted to get home and sleep and hope that the pain would pass. They all gave me a sympathetic smile and carry on boxing up the evidence and files.

"So kid … do you reckon you're going to ask Sophie out on a date then? … I defiantly think she likes you" Morgan asked, he had that stupid grin on his face again. I sighed, if I had the energy then I would have fought him on this matter told him that I didn't need his help, but I just wanted to go home.

"I might do" I shrugged. I could hear the girls giggling from across the room, JJ had obviously told Prentiss and Garcia, I had to crack a smile.

"Am I missing something?" Morgan asked turning to watch the girls who were still giggling and now whispering. They stopped when Hotch and Rossi walked through the door closely followed by Sophie who was looking a little worse for wear. Sophie chose the seat next to me and sat down holding an ice pack to the side of her face.

"Hey … how you feeling?" Sophie asked as she reached out and placed a gentle hand against my chest just above my heart. One touch and I felt suddenly at ease.

"Bruised … how are you feeling?"

"Headache" she pouted. I reached up and gentle pulled her hand away from her face removing the ice pack that was hiding her injuries. There was a little blood staining her band aid, and the bruise that was so faint hours ago had turned a nasty shade of purple and had made its way from just beside her eye to all the way down to her cheek bone. I let go of her hand and she placed the cold compress back to her face.

"That bad huh?" she smiled, looking slightly self-conscious. I had become completely unaware of the other people in the room letting myself get lost in her eyes and her smile, but I heard someone clear their throat bring me back into the room with my team who were staring in my direction, I could feel the top of my ears turning red.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it" Morgan sounded utterly shocked. Everyone seemed to take a seat around the table but Hotch stayed standing, idly looking over a file he had in his hands.

"I told you I didn't need your help" I mumbled in Morgan's direction who just laughed.

"So was I the only one that didn't know?" he asked looking around the table.

"It was pretty easy to profile" Rossi smiled at Sophie who blushed.

"What gave us away?" I asked, I knew how JJ knew she had seen us but I couldn't work out how the others knew.

"I had an inkling Sophie was seeing someone" was all Rossi would say.

"You shook her hand" Hotch said showing he was listening to the conversation and had also worked out for himself what was going on.

"Why does that matter?" Sophie asked slightly confused.

"Reid isn't one for person contact with strangers, which is why when you held out your hand the first time you met back in the BAU I expected Reid to put his hands in his pockets and smile like he does to most other agents he meets but he took your hand and didn't seem to feel uncomfortable about it I knew then that you two were close, but when I saw how he looks at you … I can tell he loves you" Hotch smiled and I felt my face heat up a little more.

"I heard you call him Spencer" Garcia said looking at Sophie, I looked up to see her blush again.

"When you got shot, Sophie called out Spencer, I heard it over the radio, I thought it was strange, I mean we all call you Reid it's only really JJ that calls you Spence, she sounded genially scared for you too, that's how I knew" Garcia finished, sounding very impressed with herself for figuring it out alone.

Morgan looked round at JJ and Prentiss.

"It doesn't matter how we found out" JJ smiled. Probably for the best that Hotch doesn't hear about what happen when we went out for coffee.

"So I guess everyone now knows" I stated getting to my feet and pulling on my coat.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"Home … I don't know if you noticed but I actually got shot today and cracked a rib, so I'm going to take my girlfriend home order take out and enjoy my weekend" I smiled, it felt nice be able to call Sophie my girlfriend and finally being able to tell my family what I'm actually getting up to after work.

"Ooo I really fancy some Thai food, do you think that place will still be open" Sophie asked getting to her feet, I helped her with her coat.

"Wait a minute here … you can't just drop a bombshell like that and just go home" Morgan protested.

"I agree with Morgan, I think you both have some questions to answer" JJ smiled.

"Yer … I want to know every details, like how you guys met, what attracted you both to each other, how good is our boy genius at certain activities" Garcia winked at Sophie who giggled, turning my face an even brighter shade of pink.

"I don't think that's something I need to know" Rossi said holding up his hands in protest.

"How about a family dinner tomorrow night?" JJ suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm free" Morgan looked around to the rest of the team who all nodded in agreement of the plan.

"We can hold the dinner party at my place" Rossi offered to everyone's approval. All eyes then turned to Sophie and me.

"Sounds like fun" Sophie smiled and turned to look at me.

"Okay"


	16. Chapter 16

Please read and review :)

Chapter 16

Sophie's POV

I heard 3 shots and then silence, but it wasn't completely silent though if I focused I could hear something, it was someone breathing but it didn't sound right, like they were under water, gurgling? It was dark, I didn't know where I was or why I was here, I followed the sound, it got a little easier to see, like turning off the lights and letting your eyes adjust, the sudden crackle of the radio made me jump. "REID'S BEEN HIT" the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quite work out why, I was still aimlessly wondering down this path, but now I could see something at the end … no … it was someone … "REID'S BEEN HIT" rang out over the radio again … Reid? … It was as if everything came in to full colour then, it was Spencer laying there at the end of the path, it was Spencer that had been hit, I ran as fast as I could, I dropped to the floor as soon as I reached him, he'd been hit in the chest, there was blood everywhere, "Spencer … Spencer?" I pressed my hands to where the blood was pouring out from but it wasn't helping, "Spencer don't leave me … just keep breathing you're going to be okay" I was rambling I didn't know what to say, I could feel my whole body shaking, "HELP … HELP … I HAVE AN AGENT DOWN … PLEASE!" I screamed, where was the backup, why wasn't anyone helping me?, the blood was seeping through my fingers and now the blood was starting to drip out of the corner of his mouth, he was struggling for breath, gurgling as the blood filled his lungs. "No, no, no, no Spencer just stay with me, HELP … PLEASE SOMEONE HELP" I couldn't breathe, tears were making it hard to see, Spencer had stopped moving, had stopped looking up at me, "Spencer don't leave me, please don't leave me" I sobbed.

As quickly as the dream had started it had finished leaving me sat bolt right up in bed trying to catch my breath. The sweat was dripping off me as I tried to calm myself down. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, Spencer's fine, he's fine, I repeated to myself over and over. After a few minutes my body stopped shaking and my breathing had slowed enough for me to make my way to the bathroom. I glanced round once I made it to the bathroom door just to check I hadn't woken Spencer and to my relief he was still sleeping soundly.

I used the toilet and washed my hands, avoiding looking in the mirror knowing what image would greet me there I headed back into the bedroom. I could still feel the adrenaline coursing through me so I picked up Spencer's discarded shirt and headed for the kitchen.

It was 2am, the apartment was warm, I flicked on one of the lamps letting the dim light fill the open space, it was just enough to see but not too much that it hurt my eyes. I let my body rest against the kitchen counter, it was so quiet here, peaceful, the room was filled floor to ceiling with books, it made it feel homely. I ran my hands through my hair, I wanted to just stand here for a while and enjoy the peace, but my mind wanted to play over the dream, all I could see was the blood and all I could hear was the sound of Spencer struggling for breath, I couldn't save him, I couldn't stop it from happening, I couldn't stop it …

"Sophie?" his voice broke through the panic that was taking over and brought me back to the warm, dimly lit apartment, where it was 2am and peaceful.

"Hey" was all I managed to whisper. I watched as he made his way into the light. His eyes looked heavy behind his glasses as he stood and looked over me. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a lazy smile. It was nothing unusually for either of us to wake to find the other not there, we both suffered with nightmares it was an unwanted perk of the jobs we both held, but this time it was different for me, it had felt so real and I couldn't shake it.

His lazy smile soon shifted to a look of concern. "What's wrong" he asked slowly making his way to the kitchen, he slumped against the counter opposite me and gently folded his arms over his chest.

"Bad dream"

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, he didn't push, just stood there waiting for me.

"You got shot … I couldn't save you,I tried but there was so much blood Spence and no one came to help and I just couldn't save you, I couldn't …" it felt as if the air had been taken out of the room, Spencer pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I let myself cry.

"I'm here … I'm okay I promise …. It was a dream, it was just a dream" Spencer whispered over and over until I was out of tears and my breathing had slowed.

"I can't lose you Spencer … I can't" I whispered.

"You won't" he held my face so he could look into my eyes trying to convey his promise.

"It was too close today … I thought I had" I felt Spencer wipe away a tear from my cheek.

"I'm sorry I scared you" he placed a delicate kiss on my forehead.

We stood frozen in time for a little while longer until Spencer pulled away.

"Come on lets go back to bed" He smiled placing his hands on my hips and steering me back towards the bedroom.

"I might stay up, get started on some of my paperwork, I really don't feel that tired" I said stopping as we reached the bedroom door. Spencer paused, a smile playing on his lips.

"You know it's been scientifically proven that sex can help you sleep better" he said closing the gap between us, I could feel his heart rate increase and he got that same look in his eyes, they almost went a shade darker.

"Really?" I said raising an eyebrow.

He nodded "Oxytocin is released during sex which promotes sleep … it also reduces pain and stress" he smiled. Spencer was so close now that it wouldn't take much to close the gap and kiss him but I didn't want to give in that easy.

"Wow … that's really interesting" I looked up at him through my lashes and bit my lip, it got the response I was after. I felt Spence tighten his grip on my hips and move his lips onto mine. We kissed slowly enjoying the moment, in those few seconds I felt safe once again, I could let myself forget about the last few days, about the shooting and about the dream and finally let myself relax.

Spencer was safe and he was here and for now everything was going to be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay with this chapter.** a warning for all readers this chapter is rated M read at own risk**. hope you like little, bit a Reid and Sophie fluffiness before the big dinner party :) please read and review :) thanks

Chapter 17

Reid's POV

"Okay … so this one …. Or this one? Sophie asked holding up two dresses.

"I like them both" I shrugged, apart from a slight difference in colour it was hard to tell them apart.

"That's not helpful … come on life or death if you had to choose would it be the deep purple strapless, knee length dress or the midnight blue lace dress that comes above the knee? … Hmm maybe that's too short … do you think I should even wear a dress? … Might come across as I'm trying to hard? … Maybe I should go more casual like jeans and a nice shirt? … From a profilers point of view would wearing a dress make it seem as if I'm trying to hard?" I was starting to struggle to understand whether Sophie actually wanted an answer to any of these questions or whether she was just rambling so I went with my safest option.

"I think the blue one looks nice" I stated. I knew from listening to Morgan all those times on the plane it would be easier to pick an item of clothing as 99 percent of the time they will chose the opposite anyway regardless of any input you gave.

"Hmm … I think I'm going to wear the purple one" she smiled turning to look in the mirror once more holding the dress against her body. I took in the sight before me savouring every detail. We had been at this now for an hour, I was sat cross legged on Sophie's bed while she paraded around her room in her underwear trying to make a decision on which outfit she should wear for tonight's dinner. I let my head fall to one side as she bent over to pick up the discarded clothes from the floor, my eyes trailed up and down her frame making it increasingly harder to focus on anything but the growing discomfort in my jeans. I never thought that anyone could make me feel like that.

"Like what you see" I heard her giggle. I cleared my throat trying to concentrate, she turned back round to face me, it took all my will power to make eye contact and not let my eyes wonder over the black lace underwear concealing certain parts of her body from view I nodded my response.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think we have time?" she asked. I leant forward and pulled her on top of me.

"We can make time" I whispered as I trailed kisses along her jaw line as she moved each leg either side of my hips. She grinded against me causing me to moan into her neck.

"If we're late you can explain why" she giggled, I felt the vibration travel through her whole body causing my discomfort to turn into an ache, how could one person do this to me, all I could think about was her, all I wanted was her. With ease I flipped her onto the bed positioning myself above her, she gripped the hair at the base of my neck and pulled my lips down onto hers.

I let my hands start to wonder down her body feeling her silky smooth skin and the softness of the lace underwear, she was starting to undo the buttons on my shirt, the slightest touch was almost electric, I sat back on my knees and removed my shirt watching as Sophie bit down on her lip, did she even know what she did to me, how much I needed her.

Impulse was taking over, I started at her jaw line and worked my way down wanting to explore every part of her body as if it was all new, I traced my lips slowly down taking my time savouring these moments, I kissed down her stomach, when I was just above her panties I rested on my elbow and with my free hand started to remove the unwanted clothing, the ache was starting to turn painful but I didn't want this to be over quickly like it had been last night, I wanted to take my time with her, once the panties were gone I started where I had left off.

The sudden high pitched ringing made me jump slightly. I stopped and peered over to where my phone was lighting up on the bedside table. Why now?

"Ignore it" Sophie groaned arching her hips, I followed the order I was given and continued to make my way further down after a few seconds the ringing stopped, but before I could get any further it started again. I groaned and rested my forehead against her stomach I reached out my hand and grabbed the vibrating, flashing mood destroyer and looked at the caller id. I sat back on my knees.

"This better be important Morgan" I growled.

"Calm down lover boy … We just checking you guys are still planning on joining us all for dinner tonight … Garcia's worried you're going to be a no show" Morgan stated. I couldn't really focus on what was being said, Sophie had sat up and was starting to undo my belt, I could feel her undoing the button and then the zipper, I was finding it hard to control myself, this was torture.

"We will be there" I managed to get out before Sophie wrapped her hand around the bulge in my now very wet boxers. I bit down on my lip and gripped onto my thigh. It felt so good, I swallowed hard trying to compose myself, I heard Sophie giggle as she kissed my chest.

"Are you okay kid?" Morgan asked I could heard Garcia in the background starting to sound concerned.

"I'm fine" she quicken the pace and gripped a little harder.

"Was I interrupting something?" Morgan said suddenly, all concern disappearing being replaced with amusement.

"I have to go"

"I think they were doing the dirty" I heard Morgan chuckle before I ended the call and through the phone across the room.

"Very funny" I said pushing Sophie back down onto the bed taking her hands and pulling them above her head. I brought my lips to hers again, she moaned into my mouth.

Before I knew want was happening Sophie flipped me onto my back and was making short work of removing my jeans and boxers.

"No more teasing" she said, her voice turning husky. I pulled her face down to mine, I was done waiting too, I needed her.

With a little bit of manoeuvring I easily slipped inside of her taking a few seconds for both of us to adjust to the new feeling. I had never in my whole life felt as good as when I was with Sophie, it was as if my brain would just shut down and instinct would that over, I had no need to over think it, I didn't have to be the genius thinking 4 moves ahead with people relying on me, I just had to be here in the moment, enjoy every second with someone I loved more than anything in the world, who made me feel safer than anyone ever had in my life, in these moments I was truly happy.

We took our time and didn't rush, we kissed and rolled around taking turns being on top, I knew how to make her moan and she would breathe my name sending a shiver down my spine. It was true bliss till the end when we both clasped, trying to catch our breath.

"Think I need another shower" I chuckled feeling a little too hot.

"Me too" Sophie sighed sweeping a loose strand of hair away from her eyes.

"You want to join me" I winked turning to face her.

She shook her head smiling, "We can't be late … I don't want your team thinking I'm keeping you away from them"

"I think they'd understand" I pushed another stray piece of hair behind her ear and leant down to slowly kiss her.

"I don't want them to hate me" she stated, I was confused, how could anyone in their right mind hate her.

"Why would they hate you?" I asked, watching as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"They're your family and they want the best for you … I might not meet their standards" she shrugged. Now I was even more confused.

"Sophie if there were standards you would pass them" I chuckled slightly but I could still see doubt in her eyes. "Sophia Amelia Colby you are the most beautiful woman I know … by far" I smiled as I watched her blush. "You have the most amazing sense of humour, you're kind hearted, selfless, intelligent, a little sarcastic at times but I find that funny" she raised an eyebrow but I carried on. "You have the most endearing green eyes that light up when you smile and I could listen to you talk for hours even if you are ranting over politics" she rolled her eyes. "I love you Sophie, I think any fool can see that … I know that my family want the best for me … and they will interrogate you tonight over dinner but mainly because they're nosey and they will want to embarrass me … but they could never hate you and they will never think that you're not good enough for me … plus I do think it helps that you're related to one of them" she smiled, the blush still evident on her face, she leant forward and kissed me any doubt she had was gone.

"Have I told you lately how lucky I am to have you" she whispered placing her forehead against mine, I let her words sink in and gently ran my fingers down her arm.

"I love you" I whispered.

She smiled "I love you too Spencer Reid".


	18. Chapter 18

Hi, sorry I haven't posted in a long time, haven't been feeling myself lately :( but thought i'd get this chapter finished and loaded for you all. I hope you like, it's the longest chapter I've posted so far :) let me know what you think. thanks :)

Chapter 18

Sophie's POV

"You ready?" Spencer whispered, we were stood on the porch just feet away from the front door of Uncle Dave's house, I had been here hundreds of times but I had never been this nervous to ring the bell.

"Yer" I quickly ran my hands over my dress flattening out any imaginary creases and then instinctively ran my fingers through my hair, there was no fooling Spence who gently reached up and tucked a stray strain of hair behind my ear.

"It's perfectly normal to feel nervous" he smiled.

"I'm not nervous" I lied, I was nervous, I obviously wanted them all to like me and I wanted to make a good impression that was natural but I also felt a little uneasy, it was the first time both spencer and myself had spoken openly to others about our relationship I didn't want it to be profiled and scrutinised, we were happy the way we were, there was no pressure and we were moving at a pace we wanted to go, I didn't want the opinions of others to make us feel otherwise. I inhaled deeply and knocked on the heavy looking oak door, within seconds it swung open.

"Sophia!" my uncle exclaimed pulling me into a tight hug.

"Please don't call me that all night" I pleaded as he kissed me on both cheeks.

Before Dave could argue the entire BAU team emerged from the kitchen. As soon as Spencer saw Morgan his face turned a rosy shade of red.

"Hey pretty boy" Morgan greeted making his way to the front of the group.

"Hi" Spencer half mumbled, Morgan just laughed and patted him on the shoulder as Spencer started down at the floor.

"How's the head?" Hotch asked forcing my attention away from Spencer and Morgan who were now whispering amongst themselves.

"Not too bad … I've had worse" I smiled reaching up to gentle touch the bluey purple bruise that had now spread as far as my jaw bone.

We all turned our heads when we heard a distant ringing coming from the kitchen.

Dave smiled "if you would all like to make your way through to the dining room dinner will be served momentarily" he gestured towards a door to our left as we will started to filter through the door to find a seat.

"Dinner was amazing as always Uncle Dave" I smiled raising a glass of wine to toast the host, everyone nodded in agreement and followed suit.

"I'm glad everyone enjoyed it" he said proudly.

Dinner was eaten with minimal talk about me and Spencer which had put me slightly on edge, this meant they were saving the questioning until after the distraction of food. We had mainly discussed the case, my team members and a little about Henry's latest food aversion and now the table had gone quiet and all eyes were focused on myself and Spencer. I took a deep breath and played with the steam of my wine glass.

"So … Dinner was really nice but we better be heading home before it gets too late" Spencer said almost too fast for anyone to understand. So it was safe to say he had also figured out their plan of attack.

"Hold your horses boy genius we haven't even asked you any questions yet" Garcia smiled glancing over to Morgan.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. It would just be easier to bite the bullet and get the question and answer time over with.

"I think the question we all want to know is how you two first met?" Emily Prentiss asked as the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Okay … well it was last Christmas and Uncle Dave had forced me into going to his Christmas party …

"_Two hours and then you can go" Dave smiled practically dragging me into the living room where everyone was situated. _

"_I'm jet lagged, I don't know anyone and I don't want to be here … I want to go home" I whined as if I was 10 years old and being forced to go back to school. _

"_It won't kill you … now stop complaining" Dave's tone was firm. I wasn't going to win so a plastered a smile on my face and tried to make the best out of a bad situation. _

_After being introduced to every person at the party, I decided to make a stealthy get away and snuck into the library. _

_Thirty minutes had passed and I had found myself a good book and had made myself comfy on one of the oversized reading chairs. Dave wouldn't notice I had slipped away and in an hour or two I would make another appearance and then head home. _

_But as I rested my head onto my hand the door swung open and in stumbled a young man, who quickly closed the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_Can I help you?" I asked, he must be lost or drunk I thought. With my words he jumped causing me to giggle. _

"_I didn't mean to scare you" I managed to say between laughs. _

"_I ... I didn't know anyone was in here" he blushed and looked down at his shoes. _

"_You're Reid right? You work with my Uncle at the BAU?" I asked suddenly remembering awkwardly shaking hands with the man forty five minutes before. _

_He nodded his response still not wanting to really look at me. Maybe I shouldn't had laughed. _

"_What brings you to this part of the house?" I asked trying to make conversion with the poor guy. _

"_I'm trying to hide from my friend … Morgan … he's trying to set me up with this trainee and … she's not really my type" he murmured finally looking at me revelling the sweetest looking hazel eyes I'd ever seen, they made him look almost innocent but there was a kind of pain hidden behind them that only someone that had seen the same kind of horrors could recognise. _

"_I'm hiding from my Uncle … I don't really want to be here tonight" I confessed._

_A few moments passed with an awkward silence before I decided to cut the tension. _

"_Do you want to sit down" I offered, half pointing to the chair in front of me. Reid hesitated for a moment and then move to join me._

"_What are you reading?" He asked staring at the book I had in my hand. _

"_Of mice and Men" I answered simply. _

_He nodded deep in thought which slightly unnerved me. I quickly changed the subject. _

"_So … why didn't you like this girl Morgan was trying to set you up with?" _

"_Erm … she just wasn't my type and I think she liked Morgan more than she liked me anyways" he bounced his knee as he talked, he seemed so nervous and shy, it was kind of cute. _

"_Hmm … what is your type?" I asked before I could stop myself, he looked shocked but kept his game face on and answered the question as if I'd asked him what the weather was for tomorrow. _

"_Erm … I guess I like a girl that's smart, someone that I feel comfortable around … pretty" I watched as he blushed on the last word, I giggled and he looked back down at the ground again. _

"_Why did you move here?" he asked trying to move the conversation along. _

"_How did you know I'd just moved here?" I asked a little confused. _

"_Rossi said last week that he was helping you move to DC" he answered truthfully. _

"_Oh … I got a new job" I smiled, it was strange but I felt at ease around Reid. "You are looking at the new unit chief for the Joint terrorism task force for DC" I said proudly. "I start after the holidays, for the past two weeks I have been trying to move all my things from LA to DC" _

"_What made you want to work her and not LA anymore?" he asked, the question through me slightly, everyone always presumed I just moved for the promotion. _

"_I guess I missed my family … my Mom lives in DC" I looked down at my hands, there were other reasons I went for a job so far away from LA but I didn't really want to go into them with a guy I had only just met even if he did seem nice. _

"_You seem unhappy" he stated, I looked up to meet his eyes he looked truly concerned. _

"_Are you profiling me?" I raised an eyebrow. _

"_It's hard to switch off sometimes" he frowned. There was another pause as we both stared at the floor. _

"_So … do you like working at the BAU?" I asked wanting to find out more about him. _

_He nodded but didn't offer up any more information than that. He was still bouncing his knee as he sat in front of me. _

"_Why are you so nervous?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. _

"_Now who's profiling who" he smirked. Cute and witty I thought to myself._

"_I don't think it takes a profiler to see that you're nervous" I pointed to his leg._

"_I get nervous around pretty women" he blushed. I smiled at the compliment. _

"_There you are, we've been looking all over for you" I recognised the voice straight away, I looked up to find my Mom hovering in the doorway to the Library holding a glass of champagne in her left hand. _

"_Hey Mom … I'll be out in a minute" I smiled, slightly surprised at my Moms sudden appearance. _

_She left leaving us alone once again. _

"_I better get back to the party" I said getting to me feet, Reid followed suit. _

"_It was nice meeting you Sophia" he said awkwardly pushing his hands into his pocket. I cringed slightly at the name. _

"_Please call me Sophie … I can't believe Dave introduced me as Sophia all night, he knows I hate it" I pouted. _

_He bit his lip as he contemplated something "Call me Spencer … everyone calls me Reid but I think I like my first name more" He grinned. _

"_Okay Spencer … it was nice meeting you too" I leant up and placed a kiss on his cheek, as I pulled away I could see his ears turn red as he looked down at the floor. _

_He turned on the balls of his feet and made his way towards the door but something in me didn't want this to be good bye. _

"_Hey Spence wait" he turned and smiled, he looked more relaxed now, there was almost a slight playfulness to his grin. _

"_I was wondering … as I'm pretty new to town … if you wanted to show me round … maybe this Saturday if you're not busy" I mentally scolded myself for how uncool that whole sentence sounded. _

"_Yer okay" his smiled spread even further across his face. _

"_Erm let me give you my number and then we can arrange a time" I dug my hand into my jean pocket and found one of my cards. We exchanged numbers and hovered in the doorway a little longer. _

"_I better go" he bit his lip and looked shyly down at the floor. I let myself giggle. _

"_Bye Spencer … see you Saturday" I watched as he turned on the balls of his feet once again and head down the corridor towards the party. _

"Is that it?" Garcia asked pouting a little.

"You wanted to know how we met … that's how" I giggled seeing how disappointed she looked.

"I was expecting passion, fireworks and romance" she said dramatically using her hands.

"It was the first time we'd spoken … I mean I liked him but I found it hard to figure him out" I frowned and looked over to Spencer who was avoiding eye contact with everyone at the table.

"So what happened next" JJ asked taking another sip of wine.

"We went on a few dates … hung out … got to know each other" I shrugged there wasn't much to tell.

"Oh come on … are you telling me that boy genius here didn't sweep you off your feet and romance you?" Garcia asked still looking a little disappointed.

"I didn't say that" I smiled looking over to Spencer who now had the smallest grin playing on his lips.

"I knew my boy was hiding game" Morgan grinned rubbing his hands together. "So how did pretty boy romance you?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"I think Spencer should tell you the story"


	19. Chapter 19

I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update but I go a little sucked into the Divergent books and fan fiction. Hope you all like the update. a little bit of Sophie Spencer fluff. please read and review.

Chapter 19

Reid's POV

All eyes had now fallen to me and I could feel my heart rate increase, I was never a fan of public speaking and my nervousness was made worse by the story I was about to tell.

"Well the date we had arrange for the following Saturday didn't happen … a case came up and we were out of town and then the next plans were rearranged due to a case Sophie was working on and before we knew it the Christmas vacation had been and gone and it was January and we were still trying to get our schedules to fit together" I inform them.

"Oh my poor angels" Garcia pouts.

"It wasn't that bad … it was nice finding someone that understood how the BAU could be …. We talked a lot over that month" I could feel my ears getting hot and I knew I was blushing. "Whenever we both got a spare minute we would message or email and when one of us had some free time we would call even if it was just for a quick conversation about cases we were working on … I'd never had that before … someone on the other end of the phone willing to listen to me rabble on about serial killers and profiling" I look up and meet Sophie's eyes. "I knew I had to make it work between us and going on a date was the first step"

_I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and was immediately fishing it out hoping to see her name appear on the caller id, I quickly glanced around the bull pen to make sure the coast was clear and then answered. _

"_Hey … wasn't expecting a call from you today" When I'm talking to her I feel as if a weight has been lifted it was a strange sensation. _

"_I know … my case came to a very abrupt end … suspect blew himself up so now I have a mountain of paperwork as tall as me to work through" I can almost picture her pouting on the other end of the phone and it makes me chuckle. _

"_Sorry to hear about your suspect …so does that mean your free tonight?" I ask hopeful. _

"_I don't know what time I'll be finished here" she sighs, I stare at my own paperwork feeling a little defeated and then I see the files that Morgan has snuck onto my desk and I have an idea. _

"_You know I have an IQ of 187 and can read 20,000 words a minute" I state letting the grin sneak back onto my face. _

"_That's … impressive" she giggles "and you're telling me this why?" _

"_I can help … with your paperwork … I could bring take out?" suddenly I'm nervous, what if she thinks it's a stupid idea, it's not really a thing you do on a date but then how else are we ever going to see each other if we don't take the chances we are given. _

"_Yeah … that actually sounds great … my team have all gone home so come over whenever you're finished there" _

"_Okay … I'll grab us something to eat and I'll see you in thirty minutes" I can't believe it we are finally going to spend some time together, as that thought sinks in I start to feel a little uneasy, I haven't got an amazing tract record with women, what if I make a fool of myself I start to think but her voice brings me back to the here and now. _

"_See you soon Spence" and with that she hangs up leaving me in the bull pen. _

_Its five thirty and all the files left on my desk can wait until Monday, I start to pack up my things into my bag as JJ and Emily round the corner laughing at something, my heart fills with dread. _

"_What are you two still doing here?" I ask as they make a B line for my desk. "Please don't say we have a case" I say preying to a god I don't believe in. _

"_We're waiting for Pen" JJ grins "We're hitting the town tonight" she giggles and it's then that I notice how made up both the women are. There would have been a time a few years back that seeing JJ in tight jeans, boots and a very revealing top would've sent my heart rate rocketing but now I see her as my best friend and nothing more. _

"_You seem to be in a hurry" Emily states. "Don't tell me the genius has plans tonight?" she says in a mocking tone, I roll my eyes, I wish I could tell them that I had met this amazing girl who seems to really like me and that tonight we finally get to spend some time together, but I can't and even if I could I reckon they wouldn't believe me anyway. So I lie. _

"_No plans … just been a really long week" I says and rub my temple. JJ reaches out and squeezes my arm giving me a sympathetic smile. _

"_You want to join us?" Emily asks. _

"_Don't really think it's my scene … but thanks anyways" I smile, pull my bag over my shoulder and say goodbye to JJ and Emily. _

_I make it through security with no issues and head toward the elevators, choosing the basement and make my way down to Sophie's office. _

"_Hey … you made it" She greets as the doors slide open and I'm amazed at how stunning she looks, her hair is pulled back into a ponytail with a few loose strands framing her face, her eyes seem brighter this time, more full of life than when I last saw her and her infectious smile has me grinning from ear to ear. _

"_Hey" is the only word that seems to come to mind, she grabs the coffee cups I have in each hand and I follow her further into the bull pen, it looks a lot like our office but with more unnatural light illuminating the room. _

_We walk past sets of desks and head toward an office in the corner. _

"_So this is my office … sorry about the mess" she gestures to the files that are sprawled across her desk and have made their way onto the floor. _

"_That's okay" I smile. She clears a space on the desk and I set the bag of food down. _

"_I picked up Chinese" I say and start to unpack the containers. _

"_My favourite" she grins "I haven't eaten all day" she sits down across from me and starts to eat. _

_The first few moments are awkward but soon the conversation moves freely and I start to relax more around her. _

_We finish our food and make a start on the paperwork I make quick work of my pile and am soon taking more from her side, the conversation flows and by the time we have finished it's only 10. _

"_Thank you so much Spence … I would have been here all night if it wasn't for your help" she smiles pulling on her coat. _

"_Glad I could be of service" I says. I feel a sudden prang of sadness fill me, I don't want this night to be over. _

"_I wish are schedules weren't so complicated … I hate thinking that I might not see you again for a while" she confesses staring down at the floor and I suddenly have the most perfect idea. _

"_I want to show you something" _

_It doesn't take us long to get to my apartment block at this time of night in January everyone is already inside in the warmth escaping the bitter weather outside. We walk through the lobby and head for the stairs bypassing the elevators. Sophie looks confused but not concerned as we start to climb higher and higher. _

_When we reach the 12__th__ floor we are both a little out of breath but I know this will be worth it. I push the heavy steel door open and the cold air wraps around us once again but I can tell Sophie now knows where we are. _

_The wind on the roof of my apartment building is a little stronger and I watch as Sophie wraps her arms a little tighter around her waist to keep out the breeze. We walk slowly to the edge of the building and the view in front of us opens up. _

"_Wow" she whispers. _

"_You said you wanted to see the city" I say gesturing to the hundreds of lights we can see. _

"_This is amazing" she says but I'm not watching the skyline any more, she meets my eyes and suddenly I can hear my heart beat in my ears and my mouth has gone dry. I see the excited smile fad from her face and she looks at me through her long lashes and bits her lip and now I can't breathe, I'm frozen, my brain doesn't know how to proceed. She inches closer and I forget about how cold I was. I don't think I just act, I tilt my head down closer my nose brushing her cheek, my hand comes to rest at the back of her neck and before I have a chance to talk myself out of doing this she closes the gap and I forget where we are and how nervous I was, all that fills my head is how perfect this is. Her hand is warm when it finds its way into my hair and we kiss for what feels like forever but when she pulls away it doesn't feel like long enough. I rest my forehead against hers. _

"_Wow" she whispers again and it makes me chuckle. _

"_Wow" I agree and lean in to kiss her one more time. _

"My boy has game" Morgan says excitedly.

"That's defiantly the most romantic first kiss ever" JJ smiles at me and I blush.

"You really are a true gentlemen" Emily states. I look to Garcia who is yet to say anything, she looks slightly stunned.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard" she admits and then turns to Morgan "I hope our first kiss is just as romantic" she winks and the table erupts in laughter.

I feel Sophie's hand intertwine with mine.

"Okay … next question"


End file.
